Problem: Express $0.2741$ as a fraction.
Explanation: $0.2741$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{2}{10} + \dfrac{7}{100} + \dfrac{4}{1000} + \dfrac{1}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{2741}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $2741$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{2741}{10000}$